Dark And Light- A Jico Story
by TheBiggestMangoEver
Summary: A NICO X JESS LEMON
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS FAN MADE OF REAL PEOPLE, NICO AND JESS I MADE THIS BECAUSE THEY WERE SO CUTE TOGETHER, THEY ARE ON CHATGUM AND KIK -=Warning=- A Lemon Included

Nico woke up in a tree, he looked around hoping to remember why he was in the tree, but nothing.

"Well, Might as well go look for Jess and the others." He mumbled confused.

And with that, he disappeared, reapoearing by Jess's treehouse.

"Hey Jess! You up?" He called up into the treehouse

After a tiny bit, Jess peeked down from one of the windows.

"Hmm?, Oh! Hi Nico-kun!" She replied with a happy tone.

Nico enjoyed her voice, as she called him, he smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to do something today , no interesting fights popped up today "

Jess frowned at him, Not liking how he got into many fights.

"Your going to get killed, Like remember that time when you challenged Thanatos?! He sliced you clean in half!"

Nico laughs and rubbed the back of his head. He had forgotten about that.

Jess climbs down, in a cute outfit with a bow in her hair and Nico smiles.

"Cute as ever" he says smiling at her.

Jess looks at him, Blushing a little.

Nico smiles nad picks her up bridesmaid style and she blushes even more.

He laughs and continues looking at her.

"Where to?, My princess" Nico smiled, as Jess thinks.

"How about that cabin we built in the woods back then?"

Nico nods, remembering not about that cabin.

"Wow, how long ago was that? Years?" Nico guesses as Jess sighs.

"Nico, it was 4 years ago, when we went in the woods, and you built the whole thing in 3 hours" She laughs at the dumbfounded look on his face

Nico blinks, and nods, He takes off sprinting through the trees, making his way there slowly but surely.

...

"Hey Nico?, once we get there, lets check how much its changed" Nico nods as he comes to the forest's edge to the deeper forest, where the cabin was.

Nico smiles. "Almost there" It was about 6 pm by the time they reached the border.

...

Jess and Nico walk in the cabin, looking around at it, as it had barely changed.

It was now about 9 pm and Nico was still quite energetic even after the half a day run.

Jess looks st him. "How are you still not tired?"

Nico laughs. "Probably because i have the power of a Greek god in me".

Jess smiles and kisses his nose. "Or because your you"

Nico smiles and picks her up, walking to the single bedroom.

Jess yawns and Nico looks at her before laying her in the bed and covering her up.

Jess looks up at him. "Can you sleep by me?" Nicos face went red and he smiles.

"If you wish..." and with that he crawled in the bed next to Jess.

Nico lays there as Jess cuddles him as she smiles and slowly goes to sleep.

Jess starts dreaming and Nico closes his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

... IN JESS'S DREAM...

Jess lookee at Nico, who was above her on the bed, she loved this dream.

She pressed herself against his shirtless, hot, body as he smiled

She sang his voice out "Niiiiiiiiccccoooooo..."

Nico carassed her open to the air boobs and she moaned as he sucked on one.

Jess loved every stroke of his tongue on her boob, making her feel wet on her lower half.

Nico removed his mouth from her right boob and gave the ignored left boob the same treatment, earning another moan from Jess.

Nico removed his mouth after a bit and he sent a flurry of kisses up her neck and he kissed her, licking her lips, seeking entrance, which, she allowed.

Their tongues played a frenzied dance in her mouth.

Jess pulled away and she flips him over and she looks in his gorgeous black and purple eyes.

"My... turn to...lead" She licked his neck and slowly went down his chest, leaving a trail of wetness.

Nico pulled her back up and he moved his hand down her and rubbed his hand along the folds of her sex as she moaned loudly and she held on to Nico.

"Niiii... stoopp... mmmmhh... teasing... me... ahhh!" She was flipped back over by Nico.

Nico plunged a finger down into her sex as she moaned and gripped Nicos shoulders.

Nico pulled the finger out and looked at her sexily as he licked his finger clean.

"Mmmmm, Jess, i love how you taste" Nico looks at her and the dream slowly fades.

...

"Jesssssss" Nico called her name sweetly as he was crouched by the bed beside Jess as she looks over at him.

"Your up, I was wondering if you were going to sleep all day" Nico laughed.

Jess hugged him and Nico hugged her back.

"Nico-kun,Can you pick me up?" Jess smiled as Nico picked her up bridesmaid style.

"Anything for my princess" Nico continued to the kitchen, where he had cooked breakfast for them.

Nico sat down on the chair by the table as He sat Jess on his lap.

She leaned back on his chest, absorbing all his nice smells, pressing herself against his hot, Rocked, body.

She smiled and looked at up at him, who looked back down at her, they both smiled.

"So, got plans today?" He asked while she ate

She shook her head and smiled

"I was hoping we could spend the day together, just you and me" she said as she swallowed

Nico smiles "that sounds like a nice idea"

Jess couldnt help but fantasize as She looked up at him

He looked back at her and he frowned "did you go off into Jess Universe?"

Jess blinked "sorry, a bit"

Jess had by now finished eating as Nico held her with one arm and fhe plate with the other as he went to the sink and cleaned the dish

"Why dont we play board games?" She asked as Nico nodded

"Why not?" He laughed as he walked out into living room

...

Nico looked at the Uno cards " ok, i know i asked this like 78 times and i havent even played a cafd, but how do i paky this game?"

Jess let out a sigh of defeat as Nico laughed

" You- nevermind, what do you know hlw to play?" Nico yawned as she said this

" umm, i dont know, i didnt play board games before" Jess looked at her watch and sighed

" want to head off to bed now?" She asked as nico nodded, snapping as at the board games disappeared

Nico stood up as Jess did the same and they walked off to the bedroom

Nico walked in and Then Jess, closing the door behind them

As Nico sat on the bed, Jess smiled, kissing him before laying down

He laid down beside her and he just thought as Jess wrapped her arms around him, not asleep

This immediately shook Nico out of his thoughts as he looked down into her, Bright orange eyes and he wrapped his arms around her

She smiles and buried her facd in his muscular chest and slowly pulled up his shirt, causing nico to blush

Jess moved her head as She completely took off his shirt, a few scar wounds ruined the perfectly muscular body as she discarded the shirt to the side.

Jess ran he hands along his body as he looked at her

She smiled " I want to feel you, see everything about you" she said sexily

Nico smiled "Anything for my princess, anything for you" She smiled as she kissed him, licking hid lips, wanting entrance as he allowed, letting their tongues dance

Jess put as hand on his chest "now, give me the best time" she smiled as Nico slide his hand up her shirt

She moaned as he kissed her neck , pulling her shirt up

Nico smiled as removed her shirt, then discarded it to the side, she licked his neck slowly licked down his chest

Nico kissed her collarbone and put his hand on her skirt, slowly pulling them down as She started pulling his Pants down

She discarded his pant and looked at his twitching member benesth his boxers as she grinded hips against his, causing a slight groan to escape from Nico.

Nico removed the skirt and discarded it, looking at her damp panties

She smiled " Oh, i want to see it" she slipped her hand beneath his boxers, gripping the psinfully twitching Member

Nico held her wrist " wait " he resched behind her back and unclipped her bra, pulling her on top of him, then throwing the bra off somewhere

Nico gripped the exposed boobs and sucked ontneh right one as he gripped fhe left one, making Jess moan as She grinded her hips against his again

Nico switched sucking on the left one and gripping the right, making Jess moan again and she bucked her body

Nico moved away from her boobs as he Kissed her, licking her lips, seeking for entrance, she Happily aloud, letting Nico play with her tongue with his.

He slid his hand down her pamties and removed them quickly as Jess pulled away from him

" Tough boy is about to waste " she said sexily as she sat on his chest, her damp sex making his chest wet

Nico picked her up and she removed his zboxers quickly, discarding them as she looked at his 6 inch member whst looked like grow till it was 7 inch and it twitched

Jess pushed him upward and put her mouth around his member and sucked on it makinga Nico groan in pleasure

She rubbed the part she couldnt fit in her mouth as Nicos cock twitched and he thrusted gently into her mouth as she moved her mouth away

Nico smiled as She layed on top of him and licked his neck over and over

Nico held her hips and and aligned his cock with her sex as He smiled at her, as she moaned

Nico smiled " ready? " he said sexily, as she nodded

He slowly slided it in, she screamed and gripped his shoulders as her eyes continued to stay a orange

Nico stopped, leaving his cock in "are you ok?" She nodded and smiled " faster... harder" Nico smiles

He shoves His cock in, apthe pulls it out slowly as Jess smiles, biting her lip

"Mmmh... Niiii... Ooo... coooo... ahh" she dug her fingernails into his skin

Nico Started shoving, faster and harder, Much to Jess's pleasure

Jess started moaning as he left it in deep, letting the heat warm him

The walls of her sex closed on the Cock ,as Jess moaned

"Nicooo im co-co-coming" *as she said that she comed all over his cock and he groaned sat up, putting one of her legg over his shoulders, thrusting even harder and faster, puttingnthe other one on too, going deeping in the new position

Nico groaned as his hesd touched the cervix and Jess Moaned as Nico left his cock against her Cervix, pressing harder and he groaned harder

" Ready? ... Im... about to come... " he said as his cock twitched and Jess moaned at the friction

She nodded as Nico comed inside of her and He felt it run down his cock and he groaned in satifactory and Jess moaned ae they collapsed on the bed, laying there

Jess wrapped herself sround Nico " Im glad i met you, and i love you"

Nico nodded as he wrapped his arms around her " im glad i met you too, and i love you too"

THE END

AUTHORS NOTE- I TRIED MY BEST TO MAKE THIS, IM NOT A TOTAL PERV, BUT I AM A SMALL ONE, AND THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON, PLZ LIKE IT  
-Mango 


	2. Chapter 2

JESS AND NICO ARE ON CHAT GUM AND KIK, THIS IS A FANMADE  
-=-=- School Edition! -=-=-

Nico looked up at Jess's treehouse, smiling to himself

"Were going to be late for school! " he called up, as she started climbing down

"I know, i know, im trying" she laughed as she dropped into his arms, as he caught him

Nico laughed, taking off sprinting toward the school, Jess nuzzles her Head into his chest, smiling.

Nico smiled down at her, just arriving at the school, hiding behind the wall

"School rules here, we cant be showing any signs of affection to another" he said, a slight pout to his voice, sitting her down

Jess nodded, reaching up and kissing him, before they started walking into school

Nico helped Jess get into her locker, after getting his own stuff, then they ran to class, sitting next to each other

Nico kept getting wierd looks as his left eye roatated, the cresents on the purple making a stunning combo

He overheard a few of what some were saying

"How is his eye like that?" " Isnt that the kid who jumped a car in seconds?" They all murmured, just quiet enough to be out of his hearing

Nico frowned standing, he was about to say something but the Math Teacher came in and he sat down quickly

The student looked at him, everyone fell silent

"Good morning class! My name is , ill be your Math tracher for this year" He said, a smile on his face, Nico frowned

Jess Looked at him and nudged him, he looked at her, then by the look on her face, he smiled, which made her smile

nodded "ok, today , we are going to get to know each other, so, you, in the black jacket" he pointed at someone in the front row

"My name is Mathias Winlow , and, My favorite color is black, and im the thug of this school" the kid said, laughing after it as most of the class cracked up

Mr Kingston nodded, Pointing to a Girl in a fluffy white dress, as she frowned

"Well, my name is Sherlia Jones, I like the color pink, and i like makeovers"

This went on for a bit, until it reached Nico who shrunk in his seat

" Uhm, M-my name is N-Nico Darkblayde , and U-uhm-" as He stuttered, People laughed at him, and he shrunk further in his seat

"Leave him alone, hes just shy, thats all, we all arw shy at some things" Jess said, glaring at them, Nico nodding

"Thank you... my favorite Color is... Black... and, Um, Im athletic?" He said, People lsughed, recieving a few comments

"You wish you were" "your athletic as my dead granny" they all snickered and laughed frowned

"Hey, Nies? Was it?" He looked at Nico

"Nico" Nico corrected him as nodded

"Nico, may you come up to the board?" said

Nico frowned, thinking 'wow, got in trouble on the first day' he stood up, walking to the board

walks to his desk, taking a large Metal slab out fro under it

" Now...-" heaved with effort " If this... Lad... was athletic... he could hold... this... 100lb metal Slab... dont ask why i have it... " held it out to Nico

Nico picked it up with a hand, his arm not even flexed as he spun it around on a finger

People didnt believe it was 100lbs, as someone in the back, stood up

"I doubt thats 100 lbs" his voice was ruff

"Take it, be my guest" Nico held it out to him, the guy took it, immediately nearly dropping it

" My god, that is 100lbs!" A look of shock went onnhis face, Nico flexed, His muscles rippling, Jess smiling, her eyes going a bit distant

Nico took the weight back, sitting back by the desk, going back to sit down

Jess smiles at him, her eyes still distant, he smiles back at her as nodded, pointing st Jess

"My name is Jess, Ny favorite color is White, and I like cookies" she said with a aslight giggle, then she muttered something too quiet for anyone to hear "And Nicos hot body"

Nico heard his name and looked at Jess "hm?" She looked at him with her distant eyes, "nothing" he said, a skight dreamy tone to her voice

The bell rings as Jess grabs Nicos wrist, pulling him up and out of his chair, going to their next class They walk into Science and Nico sighs

"Great just great" he says to himself

...

They walk out of S.S. and its lunch time, Jess pulls his wrist, walking to the restroom, since everyone is at Lunch, no one would be going to the bathroom

Jess opened the door, closing it behind them, and locking it behind them, Nico looks at her

"Whats-" he starts to speak but Jess pushes him against the wall, kissing him deeply

Nico returns the kiss then she grinds her hips against his, He reliezes what she wants and he smiles licking her lips, requesting entrance, which she allows, letting their tongues dance around together

Jess breaks the kiss, licking his next, recieving a groan from Nico, who puts his hand on her hips, making Jess moan a little

Nico smiles, sliding his hands up Her shirt, who stopped him

Nico frowned and she pulls his outer shirt layer off, discarding it in the corner, he smiled and kissed her neck as she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it in the corner along with his ourer shirt

Nico slid his hands up her shirt again, this time, she let him, as he passed by her covered boobs, she moaned quietly, Nico shifted the shadows, blocking off the door so no sound could escape, Jess now moaned loudly as he took her shirt off, rubbing against her slender curves

He discarded it beside his own clothes, before kissing down her neck, then along her collarbone, making Jess moan

She grinded her hips against his, making him groan as his slipped his hand under her skirt, feeling her wet panties, slowly removing them as Jess unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down, leaving him in his boxers, as they both discarded the unwanted clothing to the piled clothes

Jess licked Nicos bare chest, making lines of slime as Nico growled sexily, making Jess licks more, slowly moving downward, slippingnher hands in his boxers, grabbing the twitchong member into he hands, making Nico moan a bit, but he stopped her and she pouted

He unclipped her bra, discarding it, leavingnher boobs open to air, as he took them and sucked on one, lipping the tip, making Jess moan, putting her fingers through his jet black hair

She now removed his boxers, letting his member stick out free, Nico let the left boob go and started with neglected right one, making Jess moan again, the sound was pleasure to Nico ears

He slipped his hands beneath the wet panties, removimg them and tossing thwm into the pile of her clothes

Nico let go of her boobs, leaving them to shimmer in his saliva on them

She licked his neck, then licked down his rock hard abed chest, making him groan, she licked the head of his cocked, which twitched as she licked it, Jess slowly opened her mouth, putting the full length in her mouth

She sucked up and down, they stopped as they heard the door knob rattle, like someone trying to open it, Nico turned invisible, He moved Jess in the corner, standingnin front of her, making it look like no one was there, then he unlocked the door

The door swung open, Nico frowned as he saw it was Sherlia, She walked in and Jess felt around for his arm, Nico covers his eyes, as Sherlia closed the door, Jess felt, making sure Nico covered his eyes, She only wanted him to see her, no one else

After a tiny while, Sherlia left, Nico locked the door again, reappearing

Jess smiled, licking his member again, who was still throbbing

Nico groaned, sliding a finger along her wet folds, making Jess moan, removing her mouth frommhis trobbing member as he slid a Finger in slowly, making Jess moan louder, grabbing his shoulders as he added a finger, making her dig her fingernails into his shoulders

8he removed his fingers, licking them as she pouted "stop... teasing... me"

Nico smiles pressing closer to her, his head rubbing on his inner thighs, she moaned as it kissed the wet folds, she pressed him against the wall again, pressing against him, He growled in pleasure as he stuck his cock into her, making her moan again, digging her nails into Nicos shoulders

She sputtered something as she moaned, as he slipped one of her legs on his shoulders

"Mmmmphhh... Harder...Ahhh ...Faster... ughhh ..Fuck me... Yes!, Oh yes!" She said, as he thrusted harder into her

He put the other leg on his shoulder, holding her hips as she moaned, she bent up, Making Nico shift, creating friction, making her scream in pleasure, She licked him, then kissed him, she licked his lips, wanting entrace, he allowed it, let their tongues entertwine, Nicos Cock kissed her cervix, making moan into his mouth

She broke the kiss, "Im...mmmph... about... ugghhh... come..." She sputtered it out, Nico smiling

Nico had a crooked grin " let it all come out... ill return it to you" his voice just sounded sexy to her ears, making her moan

Nicos cock kissed her cervix again, staying there, the walls clamped around His cock, Jess screamed and dug her anils deeper in his skin, His blood slowly ran down his back, dripping on the floor as Jess comed into him, he felt the running of her come along his cock, he kissed Jess as he launched his seed deep into her, making her scream into his mouth

He swayed drowzily , he smiled at her " We got 2 more periods left, think you can make it? " he said, his voice sweet " if not, i got you" She shook her head, He removed her legs, she laid her head down on his rock hard chest, slowly going to sleep

He caught her, laughing " Sweet dreams Jess" he slowly started to dress her, quite slowly, because he was very fatigued

...

yeah, thats all for today folks, chapter two was during school, Well, ill weite Next chapter soon enough!

-TBME


	3. Chapter 3

JESS AND NICO ARE PEOPLE ON CHAT GUM AND KIK

Jess layed in bed, her inner thighs sore from yesterday, she heard a knock and a familiar call

"Hey Jess!, You up?" Nico called up her

She sighed, then calling back she replied "Can you come up here?"

Nico sighed, then started climbing the ladder, as she heard him she covered herself up, only looking out from the covers

He opened the door to her room, looking at her "whats wrong?" He sat on the bed beside Jess, moving the sheets, putting his hand on her cheek, which she smiled, enjoying the nice feel of his rough hand, it was so rough, yet so comfortable

Nico smiled at her, she responded " my legs hurt " she rubbed her cheek against his hand, she stopped rubbing as he started rubbing hie hand on her

He laughed and said jokingly, " need me to kiss them to make them better? "

She thought to herself 'please do' but said " can you just lay here with me? " He laughed again and layed beside her, she pressed herself against him

He smiled, sighing and a putting arm around her, she smiled, nuzzling her head into him

She soon fell asleep, into his arm, he kissed her forehead, then he laid his head on top of her forehead going to sleep, just before he went to sleep, he slowly began to put Jess's body around his

...

As Jess woke up, she looked at the now sleeping Nico beside her, she smiled, enjoying the warm of his body.

Nico had a angelic look on him ad he slept, though, it was obvious he was far from being a normal kid, she then reliezed how which she thought, put herself around him in her sleep, she giggled quietly to herself

Nico's left eye twitched, he then slowly opened his eyes, then looking at Jess, The expression from angelic to the normal look that someone would have if they were carrying a four hundred pound weight on their back all day, but he somehow looked normal, just every once and a while some would leak through and he'd frown, but he smiled most of the time.

Jess smiled, then pressed her D puppies around Nicos arm, who smiled but kissed her forehead

"Later, I wanna do something fun right now" Nico said in a playful tone

Jess pouted and removed her boobs from around his arm, but licked his cheek

"Ok, then you gotta peomise me one thing though" a evil grin spread across her face as Nico nodded

"You let me lead, im going to make you feel like it was your best one yet" Jess said with a hint of demand.

Nico smiled and and kissed her forehead before sitting up, she sat on her knees on his lap, smiling ad Nico laughed

"Carry me!" She said playfully, Nico agreed and picked her up like a back, she wrapped her legs around him to keep herself steady, but also a bit to tell Nico something.

Jess laughed "i need to take a bath first silly" Nico nodded and walked toward her bathroom and opened the door, then closiong it behind him, she smiled, taking her legs from around him

Nico pulled off her shirt letting her boobs hang out free, because she wasnt wearing a bra yet, he then pulled off her skirt and panties, Jess Smiled and tugged at Nicos buttoned shirt

"Can you pleeeeeeeaaaassseeee take a bath with me, its lonely and no fun" she said with plea in her voice

Nico sighed, but smiled, "fine, even though ive already had one today " she laughed and worked at unbuttoning his shirt

After a bit Jess finished unbuttoning his shirt and laid it down away from the tub so it didnt get wet because it was the only change of clothes Nico had, She pulled down his pants and laid it next to his shirt.

Nico's charcoal boxers hung around his thin thighs, she slid them down and laid them next to his clothes, he smiled and turned on the tub, letting the faucet put water in it, Jess put some bubbles in the tub once it was full.

Jess laughed, smiling as she shoved Nico in the tub, he frowned as he wiped the bubbles from his face.

"Was that really needed?" he sat straight, Jess sat in the tub giggling, sitting on Nicos' lap

Nico put his arms around her stomach as she nuzzled back on to him, enjoying the warmth of him and the warm water

She sighed, Nico smiled and bent his head, kissing her forehead, he slowly began to start washing her.

Jess moaned everytime Nico got near her inner thighs,Jess moanes, which, Nico smirked and put a finger up her vagina, making her moan louder, she licked Nicos chin as Nico continued to clean her.

...

After half an hour, Nico and Jess finished in the bath, Nico wore his White shirt that had to be buttoned and had a collar, with his black jeans, Jess wore a plaid red mini skirt and a white blouse as Nico looked at her outfit, he frowned

"W-whats W-wrong?" She said as she looked at Nico

"Your outfit is too ... er... exposing, cant say i dont like it though" Jess smiled as Nico finished his sentence.

" dont worry, i have my hero to save me if anything goes wrong" with that, she wrapped her arms around Nicos arm, which he smiled

"Ok, well cmon, lets go " Nico said as he started walking toward the door, Jess followed, looking at Nico, who opened the door

Jess smiled as she nudged Nico through the door , then going through herself, she look grinned and looked at Nico, who smiled

"So-" he didnt even get to finish as Jess giggled and shoved him off the treehouse twenty feet below to the ground

"Whoopsies~" Jess smiled innocently as Nico picked himself up off the ground

"Damn it! That hurt!" Jess slid down the ladder to the ground, smiling as Nico then smiled

"Im sorry" Jess smiled and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him

"'Ts alright" Nico smiled, picking her up then sitting her on his shoulders

"So where are we going?" She asked him as Nico looked up at her

"Hmm, why not just a stroll through town" Nico smiled as Jess smiled

"Ok then!" He laughed at her as she said that

...

They strolled through town, looking at all the things and people

"Ok, why dont we head by now?" Jess said, it had become dark as the day went on

"Ok" Nico nodded as he picked her up, running back to her treehouse

As they got inside Jess smirked, "remember what you promised me?"

Nico sighed "Mhmm, im guessing you wanna do it now?"

Jess nodded, then kissed him, Nico smiled

"So, come on then" Jess would then pull him into the bedroom, gently cloasing the door behind them, then putting Nico down on the bed as she crawled on top of him

She kissed him, sitting on his chest, continuing to kiss him as he reached up and touched her thighs, moving his hand gently across her skin making her slip her legs around his chest, continuign to kiss him

she rolled her hips around on his chest, making him very aroused, she would then started unbuttoning his shirt, taking it off him and flinging it to the side, then worked on her own shirt, putting it with his, she arched her chest, putting her boobs in his face he took one in his mouth and the other with his hand, licking and sucking with one boob and rubbing the other as Jess moaned, pulling off her skirt, putting it with the other clothes

she then took off Nicos jeans, leaving him in his boxers, his erection seen through the boxers, which she removed her boobs from his mouth, pressing them against his chest as she removed his boxers, letting his cock stick high in the air, she would out the boxers to the side, everytime she rolled her hips, his cock would twitch, making him groan, she would then move down so went he bent down, her mouth would reach his cock, she lick the head all around before completely putting it in her mouth, all 9" of his cock, deepthroating it to fit it

Nico would put his hand on her head, pushing her head down with her every suck, making Jess moan, she stopped with her mouth covering it, she licked the bottom of it, making it twitch, she would then remove her mouth, turning her body around, she placed her vagina on Nicos mouth who licked it as Jess continued to deepthroat his cock

Jess would remove her mouth from his now slick cock, she would then crouch her vagina over his cock, letting his cock just kiss the surface of it, she would roll her hips, putting just the head in, then slowly putting the rest in, she would bounce on his pelvis, making his cock go inand out, she would moan everytime she went down with the bounce, Nico groaning, now thrusting into her, she would start to moqn louder and louder, then stutter out the words "h-harder, d-deeper... Fuck me!"

Nico would pull his cock out, standing up and making her bend over on the bend, the holding her by the hips, he would slip his cock back in her vagina, slowly at first, thrusting deep inside of her, then quickening the pace and Jess moaned louder, Nico then stopped, letting his cock rest deep inside of her, she would moan "I-im... Mmmphh... C-coming!" She would come all over his cock and he would then pull it out, licking up her cum, then he would put his cock back in her vagina, thrusting into her

After a tiny bit, he would say "Im... coming!" he would put his cock deep into her, then launch his seed into her, then moving her onto the bed, he layed beside her, Jess would hold him close, "that was good Babe" Nico would laugh, kissing her, licking her lips for entrance, she opened her mouth, their tongues danced for a moment before they broke, they layed down and went to sleep

...

Jess would wake up, get out of her bed, looking at the sleeping Nico beside her, she would then go to her bathroom and close the door, after a while, Nico woke up and got dressed, walking to the kitchen, Jess would slowly walk to the Kitchen, then say "Nicoooo" she cooed hks name, He would turn around, she held up a pink tempterature taker like thing, which had two stripes on it, he would smile as she did "Im pregnant" she said to him


End file.
